


Forever and Always

by yoonjiminie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, Drabble, Fluff, Just a bunch of a lovey dovey stuff, M/M, My poor contribution to Akakuro Week, Well I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiminie/pseuds/yoonjiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi finally get to spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well I'm back. Haha, I'm sorry, I tried to contribute to Akakuro week, but I didn't have any ideas to write with and then I came up with this crap in like an hour. I barely beta'd it so there might be mistakes that I will edit later. Once again, enjoy my trash.

It was so very rare when the two got to spend time together like this. Akashi was always working during the day at the office and by the time he'd come home, he could only spend about thirty minutes with the other before Kuroko had to take the night shift at the hospital. It was pretty sad honestly. They've both been very busy these days and hadn't had any time at all to just relax with each other. Although Kuroko and Akashi knew how it would be like when they first moved in together and started working, they didn't think it'd be this rough. Not being able to be with the person you loved so much was stressful, especially for Kuroko. He was always bored throughout the day and he missed when he was able to be with Akashi and cuddle and laze around before he got his job as a nurse.

But now, both of them finally having a day off at the same time, they comfortably lied on the couch as they watched a movie. Kuroko was pressed up against Akashi's chest, their legs tangled with each other, and he very much enjoyed the warm heat he was succumbed in. He wasn't even watching the movie. With his eyes closed and snuggled in closely to his lover, he couldn't have been more comfortable than right now. He couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

Akashi didn't feel any lesser than Kuroko. He relished in the fact that he was right now, with Kuroko, and spending time with him. There was no other place he hoped to be. He kept his arm wrapped around his lover and smiled as he, too, closed his eyes and reveled in the coziness.

"I enjoy these times with you, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered, as if talking any louder would disrupt the peace. He felt Kuroko shift against his chest and let out a soft moan in agreement.

"Yes, so do I. It's rare when your work lets you off for the day." Kuroko responded and he smiled lightly. "But I'm not complaining."

Akashi looked down at Kuroko and could see, through the darkness of the apartment, a ghost of a smile painted onto his features. This made Akashi smile as well. He gently ran his fingers through the other's hair relaxingly, causing him to let out an appreciative sigh.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko loved the way Akashi would say his first name. There was just such a soothing and calming quality about it. And, twelve years later to this day, he still enjoyed it. Kuroko tilted his head upward so that he could meet Akashi's eyes. They were soft and full of fondness for him as always.

"Yes, Seijuro?" Kuroko smiled again.

Akashi leaned to down to place a delicate kiss upon the other's lips. It was no longer than two seconds and it was just a mere peck, but it was enough for the both of them.

Akashi looked into the other's eyes and smiled tenderly at his husband.

Even after all these years, Akashi still couldn't believe how truly and deeply in love he was in with this person. Maybe it was his smile or the way his eyes looked when he looked at Akashi and only Akashi. Maybe it was his odd personality. But in all honestly, it was everything about him. There was nothing Akashi couldn't love about Kuroko. He loved everything from his eyes to his insecurities. Every flaw and every perfection. And he knew that Kuroko felt the exact same way.

"I love you. I love you so much." Akashi whispered affectionately as he placed another kiss onto his lips.

"And I love Seijuro. Forever and always." Kuroko giggled before kissing him again.

And they couldn't have it any other way.


End file.
